Angewomon
Summary |-|Angewomon= Angewomon is a recurring character in the Digimon franchise, she has appeared in nearly every form of major media in some way or another, whether it be video games, anime, manga, toy lines and more. She is a perfect level, Archangel type Digimon. She is considered to be a "Perfect Angel" due to the greatness of her abilities and by the virtue of having eight wings, while most angels only have six. She is extremely kind and gentle, like her evolved form Ofanimon. Despite her kindness, she will not hesitate to slay those who she considers crooked and evil, even her attack "Heavens Charm" deals greater damage against evil enemies. Because of her sheer power and love, she is is said to be a goddess of the Digital World. |-|Ofanimon= Ofanimon is the more iconic of the evolved forms of Angewomon and was even her evolved form in a non-canon adaption of Digimon Adventure. She; like Seraphimon and Cherubimon guard the Digital Worlds "Kernal" Domain and is said to be the loving and merciful aspects of God, and this reflects a motherly figure towards the Digital World. Not much else is known about Ofanimon, though she is often depicted as being similar to Angewomon but vastly superior in nearly every way. In Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk she was Chief Glare's partner Digimon. At some point, it was possessed by ExoGrimmon and becam the guardian of the Chaos Brain. In Digimon Adventure on the PSP, Ofanimon is Tailmon's Perfect-level evolution and is unlocked if Hikari Yagami has at least 35 total "bonding points" with the other Chosen Children. |-|Holydramon=Holydramon Holydramon (Magnadramon in the english dub) is another one of Angewomon's Perfect level forms, appearing in the movie "Digimon Adventure 02: Hurricane Touchdown!!" as Tailmon's perfect level form, and has so far been implied to be her form in Digimon Adventure Tri. It is said to be the ultimate God-Beast Digimon. There are few Digimon who've ever seen it, and no one really knows where it is. One day it suddenly appeared and laid waste to "The Ultimate Evil" with its great power. It is so powerful, that it can instantaneously erase with the power of all justices. |-|Shakamon= Shakamon is often considered to be one of the strongest Digimon, and the one closest to Yggdrasil herself. She is a Perfect-level, Tathāgata type Digimon. It is a loving Digimon who doesn't wish to fight or harm Digimon. It will occasionally impose ordeals upon the Digital World, so they can over come them and become stronger, these ordeals are a product of her love. So far no Digimon has overcome these ordeals however. Challenging Shakamon is pointless, as she can fit any Digimon on the palm of her hands and have them fight an illusion until they are exhausted, both mentally and physically. She is able to remedy the evil from a Digimon's heart and and will enlighten them to realize that conflict is meaningless. Its very voice can knock any Digimon across the horizon Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 5-A to 4-C | 3-A | Unknown, Possibly Low 2-C Name: Angewomon | Ophanimon | Holydramon | Shakamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Female Age: Varies from media, often depicted as a woman in her 20s. Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Bow and Arrow Mastery, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Martial Arts, True Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can absorb enemies attacks | Superhuman physical characteristics, Earth Manipulation, True Flight, Spear Mastery, Light Manipulation | Superhuman physical characteristics, True Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can corrode any metal | Illusion Creation, Immortality (Type 1, possibly Type 4), Can drain the evil from enemies, Can throw an enemy into the horizon with jut her voice, Light Manipulation, True Flight, Superhuman physical characteristics Attack Potency: Country level (Obliterated Airdramon, Killed Myotismon needed the power of other Perfect level Digimon, Should be comparable to Zudomon, AtlurKabuterimon, MetalGreymon and other Perfect level Digimon) | Large Planet level '(Should be on par with Seraphimon due to being one of the Three Great Angels title shared with [[Cherubimon]] and thus should be almost as strong as Lucemon who was able to do this), to '''Star level '(Fought evenly against ShineGreymon BM who has "High Class Solar Energy Flames") | 'Universe level '(As a member of the Four Great Dragons, she should roughly as strong as Megidramon's physical prowess, according to official data, it "laid waste" to a ultimate evil that threatened the Digital World) | '''Unknown, possibly Universe level+ (Stated to be "the closest to Yggdrasil", can put the entire Digital World through Ordeals, so far no Digimon has overcome her ordeals. It is said that it would be meaningless to challenge Shakamon as she knows the principals of both Heaven of Earth. She can also fit any Digimon in the palm of her hands, whether or not this applies to the planet sized Gaiamon is unknown) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Lillymon) | FTL '(On par with ChaosGallantmon) | '''FTL '(Comparable to Megidramon) | At least '''MFTL (Should be somewhat comparable to Yggdrasil) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| Probably '''Class Z '''via power-scaling (Should roughly be in the same league as The Royal Knights and Olympos XII) | At least '''Class P+ '''via power-scaling (Comparable to Megidramon) | '''Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ '| '''Class XMJ '''to '''XGJ '| 'Universal Class '| '''Universal+ Class Durability: Country level '(Tanked hits from LadyDevimon) | '''Large Planet '''to '''Star level '(Tanked hits from Koh's ShineGreymon BM | '''Universe level '''via power-scaling (Should be roughly on par with The Seven Great Demon Lords) | '''Unknown, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman+ (Capable of fighting three of Koh's Digimon in single combat) | Superhuman or higher | Unknown, possibly Godlike Range: Several Meters | Several Meters | Possibly Planetary via Apocalypse | ''At least Planetary due to sheer size, possibly Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment:' Holy Arrow | Her spear "Eden's Javelin" and the Sefirot Crystal | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Almost every depiction and form of Angewomon is extremely smart with a vast knowledge of the Digital World and its laws, as well as a combat expert. In particular, Shakamon appears to be the smartest of them all and is possibly even nigh-omniscient to a degree, as she seems to know what is happening in the Digital World at all times. Weaknesses: None notable. Though Angewmon and Ofanimon are occasionally depicted as being weak to virus/dark type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Angewomon= *'Holy Arrow': Attacks with a powerful lightning-strike that is also known as "Heaven's Punishment". *'Heaven's Charm': Attacks with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection, and demonstrates its strongest efficacy against the evil powers of Digimon. *'Saint Air': Creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. *'Holy Kick ': Kick-flips upwards. *'Holy Attack': Jumps into the air and then dives diagonally downwards foot-first. *'Holy Dash': A sliding kick along the ground. *'Holy Charge Kick' Charges up, flips and then flies forward foot first. |-|Ofanimon= *'Eden's Javelin:' Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. *'Sefirot Crystal:' Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. |-|Holydramon= *'Holy Flame:' Strikes the opponent with the light energy of all justice, instantaneously erasing their form. *'Apocalypse:' Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *'Hermit Fog:' Sprays forth a debilitating mist. |-|Shakamon= *'Satori Henro Shou (lit. "Pilgrimage of Enlightenment Palm"):' Enlightens those who challenge it to battle that conflict is meaningless by having them endlessly fight against an illusion on top of its palm, so in the end both their mind and body are exhausted. *'Reikou Kumo-no-Ito (lit. "Light of the Spider's Thread"):' Purifies and remedies evil by illuminating the opponent with a halo that cannot be shut out even if they close their eyes. *'Taijou Shingon (lit. "Mantra of Neglect"):' Crushes hostility with a thundering voice, knocking the opponent away beyond the horizon. Key: Angewomon '| '''Ophanimon '| 'Holydramon '| '''Shakamon Note: This is a composite profile based off of Angewomon's and her evolution's feats throughout the Digimon franchise and it's many continuities. As such, various feats are not to be scaled to her more iconic appearances or others in said appearances. For her most iconic appearance in the Digimon Adventure anime, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Bow Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Spear Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users